


I have a plan

by avalalaland



Series: the Pinterest prompts [8]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Marriage Proposal, Other, zeus is thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: the brothers brunch
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Poseidon/Zeus (Percy Jackson)
Series: the Pinterest prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994155
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Hades glared at his brother through the strippers legs. Her heels moving skillfully while she pranced around the private stage. If this had been an activity he enjoyed he would have been enthralled. Instead he was stuck here when he had lots of things to do. Which it being Sunday meant sulk around his house, caring for his dogs and thinking of the beautiful little goddess. She was currently his new favorite activity. She must be tired from running through my mind all day. He chuckled to himself before realizing he had gone off topic again. "Focus" he patronized himself. 

He stood up and walked over to one of the normal tables. His two brothers eventually following over after the dancer decided they weren't the hassle anymore. 

"So?" Zeus started throwing his long purple hair over his shoulder. He looked at Poseidon with a gleeful smile and Hades narrowed his eyes at them.

"So?" Hades questioned. 

"How's Pinkie?" He gave a charming tilt of his head and smiled. 

"There's nothing to tell." Hades stated nonchalantly. 

"Nothing to tell because nothing had happened nothing to tell or nothing to tell because you wont tell us any sordid details nothing to tell." Poseidon entered the conversation leaning forward with and upward head tilt and narrowed eyed look at his brother. 

Hades took a drink of his whiskey and glared at his brothers "the later" he said "but let's be honest both would be a proper answer"

Zeus clapped his hands and put his elbows on the table the purple nymph waitress brought them another round of drinks and Poseidon started flirting. 

"I have come up with a three-step plan to get Persephone to marry you." Zeus said gleefully.

Hades leveled an unamused stare at him and he stared back with a huge smile nodding.

"Okay, I'm listening"

He watched as Poseidon and the nymph disappeared into a private room.

Zeus held up his hand and putting his finger on his pointer finger he replied "Step One, get her to play truth and dare." Zeus stared at his finger.

"oh no, stop" Hades replied with a worried look.

Zeus throws up two fingers "Step two, wait till she picks dare."

Hades put his head in his hands "Zeus, no."

"Step three, dare her to marry you" Zeus puffed out his chest thoroughly impressed with his thinking ability.

Hades looked up at Zeus head still between his hands. 

Poseidon's voice rang from the back "It could work!"

"I hate you both" Hades grumbled loosening his tie and running his hands through his hair once more.


	2. I dare you....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of a flashback then it comes to the present.

August- Hades

My palms are sweaty just thinking about the major task set before me. Come on dummy you know she has feelings for you she has told you this many, many times. I chastise myself. Those old thoughts running rampant through his head. 

"Hi, Hades!" Persephone says to me watching me wipe my hands on my suit questioningly. 

She sits at my desk with her notepad and the bag of lunch she must have gotten from my secretary. 

It's thai today. I order something new every lunch we have together. I love watching her face light up when she tries something new and surprising she enjoys. Not to mention the laugh I get when she tries to power through something she didn't. 

"Your email said you had something important to discuss." she states with a smile. 

"uh, y..y..yes." I say looking at my meal now I am not so hungry. "So, uh. Um" I start and she stares at me patiently. "So I..I uh I was wondering if maybe and only if you want to of course. There is no obligation for you. If uh you would like to maybe have dinnerwithmethisweekend." I hiss out quickly staring at my food. 

Persephone laughs. I cringe. My eyes are on her trying not to show my hurt feelings.

"I am sorry Hades was that ancient language. I didn't quite understand that last part." She chuckles and her eyes do that crinkle thing I love.

"Take a deep breath sweetie and try again."

I smile. Okay I only misread her a little "Would you like to have dinner with me this weekend?"

"Why Hades are you asking me out on a date?" She smirks flirtily. 

My ego bolstered. I turn on her favorite scoundrely smirk. "Do you want to go on a date this Saturday sweetness?"

I am watching her. She is vibrating, jumping up and down excitedly in her seat. She looks about to explode.

"Yes, Hades. Gods yes."

I let out an audible sigh, the tension leaving with it. 

"This Saturday then."

We both go back to eating our lunch. My wheels turning to come up with ideas with where and what we will do.

September -Persephone

I am in my tie-dye sweats Eros bought me. Hades dogs are all around me. I am seated on the sofa studying and finishing my assignments that are due next week. Hades is at his desk in his office down the hall. 

We discovered early on that working with each other in the room did not help us be productive. I smile looking down the hallway and then look at the clock. "Oh its getting late" 

I look at the dogs surrounding me and then look over at CB who is laying on the black chair in the corner. I smile at the stubborn little boy and chuckle. 

"Who wants to surprise daddy with dinner?" They all look at me perked up. I stand up after putting my things on the coffee table and stretch. My back pops. I head into the kitchen with the pups following behind me. "How about Briam hmm?" I look at Meli who is wagging her tail at me endearingly. 

I grab the ingredients, turn on some music and start chopping. I am humming along with a tune sung by the spice nymphs when I finish thinly slicing the vegetables and stacking them in neat layered piles in the dish. I put it in the oven and look up when the music turns to another station and I see Hades standing there. 

I smile at his smile and he starts dancing with me and twirling me around the kitchen. We are both laughing and giggling. He pulls me in on a slower song I look up at him. We are chest to well abdomen me being so short. He reaches down and caresses my face. "I..I love you Kore." 

I smile my crinkle eye smile and breathlessly answer "I love you too Aidoneus"

October-Hades

"Why do I have to wear this?" I ask whining. She had told me to wear one of my black suits. I look at the thin little black mustache with the disgust I am truly feeling.  
"because it's Halloween and if we are going to do this couples Halloween costume right we have to look the part. 

I sigh "we are Greek why are we celebrating this holiday?"

"Oh! come on Aidoneus" Persephone says coming out of the bathroom in a deep v neck velour black gown it pools at the floor and she is wearing a long black wig. I eye her and the blood rushes elsewhere.   
"Don't you want to go out with me tonight?" she pouts and lets loose a smile as my hands roam her body. We had started being more intimate over the last few weeks and finding all her erroneous zones has become my new favorite past time.

She helps me put the mustache on and we head to Eros and Psyche's new place to enjoy the evening. 

"Well look at the sexiest Morticia and Gomez to ever grace the pantheon!" Eros yells over the music and I smirk. So that's who I am, the minx I think to myself.

"Oh Eros you gave it away. I have been making him guess since we looked in the mirror." Persephone pouts and then smiles up at me.

"Let's go in," she says.

November-Persephone

I unpack the last box and look at Hades with a smile. "Happy Friendsgiving Aidoneus" I moved into his place at the beginning of the week and with all the madness rolling around it was hard to get finished. I had literally been living in boxes for the week. 

Today was thanksgiving but since my mom doesn't care about the holiday she wasn't expecting me home. We decided to do a Friendsgiving and have people over for our first meal together both living under our roof.

"our roof" I whispered to myself prepping in the kitchen with Hades. Everyone was bringing their own dish and bottle of booze. 

We were drinking each from our own glasses when the doorbell rang and we both went to greet our guests. 

"Having fun sweetness?" Hades asks me in the kitchen while I am filling my plate with another round of vegan cuisine. I giggle as his hand lands on my butt.   
"Yes I am. How about you? I know you were nervous about opening your home. Mr. no one likes to come to the underworld."

I giggle when his hands give my ass a harsh squeeze and release. 

"Yes, I feel better. I love that you have changed my house into a home and turned my life upside down." He bent down placing a small chaste kiss to her lips. "I am thankful for you, sweetness."  
My eyes watery. I look up into his blue eyes "I am thankful for you too, Aidoneus."

December- Hades

Bringing her here was a huge mistake I think to myself as I looked at the chaos around the room. 

"Drinking before the party" Zeus said sitting next to him on the stairs leading to the formal dining room "was definitely a mistake now that I think about it."  
  
Hades glared at him and then down to his other brother dancing and blowing bubbles alone in the middle of the room. 

He took in the turned over table and singed tree. "Hera is going to kill us" like their thoughts had summoned her. She appeared.

"You three idiots ruined a perfectly good holiday dinner and for what?!"

Zeus and Hades looked into the small golden queens blue eyes.

Sulking he looked down at his shoes and ran his hands through his hair. "What does it matter? I totally blew it with Kore. How am I going to get her to forgive me?" He sighed and then grabbed the bottle of whiskey and chugged it down.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Truth or dare little goddessss" Hades slurred and Persephone jumped and then when her eyes took in who it was she giggled. Her happy face turned into worry when she took in his drunken appearance. 

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"They gave me too much water" he hiccupped and then staggered over to where she was sitting in the Livingroom. He plopped down next to her.

"truth or dare Kore?" he says with drunken vigor.

"Truth I guess" Her eyes roaming over him curiously. 

"Why are you with me?" he asked.

"You see me." she answered and moved closer to him and he huffed. "No, really. People tell me I am weak even my own mother. You tell me I am powerful. You believe in me. You respect me. I say no or stop and you do. It's never about just you. You always put your people and your loved ones first." 

She took in a breath from her ramblings grabbing my face with both her hands. "Your love, your respect, your joy. Everything you are a gift to me. You show me love and how to love myself and that I am enough. I..I love you Aidoneus."

"Tell me you blue buffoon that pregaming Posidea wasn't a brilliant plan" Zeus came over breaking the reverie. They both looked at him with outrage.  
  
"fine I know how to read a room" he huffed leaving the two alone again. 

"truth or dare Aidoneus?" Persephone purred in his ear.

"t.t..truth" he said, his eyes lowering lustfully.  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked worriedly.

"gods yes. I have never been happier. I swear I tried not to drink but they told me it was water" He looked over his shoulder spearing his brothers with a glare. "I didn't get drunk because of you. I mean I may be drunk because of you but not because of you. Wait, that came out wrong." 

She chuckled. "It's alright I know what you mean." She pushed his hair out of his eyes. "You haven't been drinking as much so you aren't able to hold it as much as you used to."

They were heavy petting each other now. "Truth or dare little goddess" he growled and she quirked her eyebrow. 

Thinking this was leading somewhere sexy "Dare" she whispered his hands clutched her and then let her pull back to look him in the eyes.

"I dare you to marry me" he says and she stares at me.

His drunken mind not taking in what he just said completely.

"Did you just ask me to marry you in truth or dare?" she asked. 

Unbeknownst to Hades Persephone had been imagining lately how he would ask her. She didn't know when the actual proposal would happen just that it was coming. Him getting on one knee on the roof of the building where he had taken her to calm down and look at snow. On a picnic in the mortal realm. So many scenarios had run through her head. Even tonight she had imagined they would sneak off into Hera's large garden and he would take her in his arms and give an admission of love and then propose. Of all the scenarios she had not imagined drunk or truth and dare?  
She looked into his drunken eyes. He was always fragile when he was like this.

What is he thinking? She thought to herself.

STUPID. STUPID. STUPID. You had a whole thing planned and you do his stupid idea! His brain was sobering and the realization of what he had just said hit him like a ton of bricks. Say something you dope.  
"I.. I" He took a deep breath. "I love you." He reached into his suit pocket. "I have been so in my head and tearing myself inside with how romantic of a gesture I should make this." He pulled out a small black box.

She gasped and he got on his knees in front of her and opened the little box. Inside was a simple solitaire ring. Just perfect for her. She wasn't flamboyant like the other two Queens. She was timeless and classic. He chose a ring that represented her and she loved him for it. 

"Oh, Aidoneus" she sighed kissing him "I accept your dare you foolish man." She giggled as he kissed her repeatedly and slid the ring on her finger. 

They both jumped up to their feet when a large bang sounded. 

They looked into the large dining room where food was everywhere and small flames were everywhere. The dining table was on its side to the far left of the room and in two large marble pieces. They looked at each other in shock. Hera was singed black covering her body and she was staring daggers at the two in the middle of the room. 

Zeus and Poseidon were on their stomachs far enough apart that they were barely holding hands. Ares sat on Zeus back pinning him to the ground and Athena sat on Poseidon's. The two of them playing rock, paper, scissors over who would get the last piece of pie.

"What in the mortal realm is happening here?" Hades asked.

Zeus got mad and jealous at Poseidon and Poseidon got angrier.  
  
Persephone looked at Hera and then back at the others. "Why are they holding hands?"

"Poseidon gets upset when they fight." He says back to her, staring at his dumbass brothers.

"Oh Persephone what a beautiful ring" Hera chirped. "See what you buffoons' did? You ruined Persephone's engagement."

"Congrats Sephie" Poseidon yelled out and then went back to glaring at Zeus once more.

Persephone gave a smile. "Thanks! He dared me to marry him." Heras eyebrows jumped to the top of her hairline. "I think it's kind of romantic and unique." Hera glared at Hades. 

"Yes dear unique" Hera's penetrating gaze never left Hades and he started to squirm.

"I am going to go show Eros and Psyche." she squeezed his arm and walked off. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and sat on the stairs. 

"Hades?"

"I know okay. I fucked up my engagement." He took a swing. "If she wasn't so forgiving" he shook his head. "I should make her a larger diamond to apologize."

"I don't need a bigger diamond" she replies and his eyes pop open wide in shock and I take her in. Now she is mad. 

"We have gone through this. I. Am. Not. Her." She enunciates each word clenched jawed. 

I gulp. "I...I Know that sweetness." 

She looks at me "I am going home. You will obviously be awhile." She says walking away. Hera sighs. "You and Minthe have been over for a year now. Honestly Aidoneus" She disappeared gin and tonic in hand.

"Fuck" he replies alone on the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this off insta but it was a screenshot from pin. I just couldn't not work this one.


End file.
